


VID: From Here On Out

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, you still got me.”<br/>“I had you before.”<br/>“Yeah and you still got me, okay? So…life fulfilled.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: From Here On Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



**Details:** Teen Wolf Skittles | 2.30 | "From Here On Out" by The Killers  
**Available at:** [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54hCuICfa_U) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/132157.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2560442) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/104757265371/dude-you-still-got-me-i-had-you-before)  
**Download:** 97mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ptzmxhp64mfbu0s/tw-fromhereonout-download-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is tagged as both gen and slash because I like to leave the interpretation of Scott and Stiles' relationship open to the viewer. Either way they love each other. A lot.
> 
> Wolfling, I hope you like!


End file.
